Usagi Tsukino's Farting Frenzy
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: After our brave studied 16 year old teenager had successfully passed her math test by getting 100%, Usagi then suddenly starts farting all over the place as Luna was surely seem to be making fun of her owner's flatulence as she rubbed herself against her, much to Usagi's dismay as she knew it was going to be a bad weekend for her. AKA Serena's and Sailor Moon's Farting.
1. Chapter 1

**_Usagi Tsukino's Farting Frenzy_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Sometimes I cry with joy when I see Sailor Moon. Heh, I'm just kidding. Oh, and heaven help me. My tears are delicious.

* * *

It was a lovely Friday afternoon as Usagi Tsukino and The Sailor Scouts were at School waiting for the school bell to ring, so they can start their weekend. But pretty soon, the school bell had rang and the weekend has started. On the way home, Usagi and The Sailor Scouts were having a conversation with each other.

"...So, what are you going to do for the weekend?" Usagi asked The Sailor Scouts. "Me and family are going to the park on Sunday."

"Same here!" Minako exclaimed happily. "I will be able to see you here!"

Usagi nodded her head, smiling at Minako. "I will be able to see you here, too!"

"Can we play on the swings together?" Minako asked.

"Sure!" Usagi replied. "We sure are going to have lots of fun at the weekend! Are we girls?"

The Sailor Scouts then cheered, even Usagi as they waved goodbye to each other as they headed home.

* * *

When Usagi had arrived at her house, she turned the key and opened the door, and walked into the living room, where she found her mother and father, and her little brother, Shingo.

"Hi Mum! I'm home!" Usagi called out.

"Hi, sweetie!" Ikuko greeted happily. "How was your day at school?"

"It was great!" Usagi replied. "And I even studied and past my test!" She then pulled out her math test out of her backpack and gave it to Ikuko, as Ikuko started to read Usagi's math test, smiling as she noticed that her daughter got 100% in her math test.

"Oh, Serena, darling!" Ikuko chuckled happily, as she hugged Usagi. "This is simply amazing! I'm very impressed that you have studied!"

"Thanks mom!" Usagi thanked, as she rushed upstairs to her room, where she found Luna.

"Luna, guess what!" Usagi exclaimed. "I've past my math test because I have 100%!"

Luna smiled. "Well, good for you! I never knew that you have studied so well!"

"Well, of course!" Usagi stated, as she proudly pointed to herself. "I'll be the best student in whole time! Every 100% in every test for sure!"

Luna sighed in annoyance as she sweat dropped. "Oh joy... what is that supposed to be meant by 100% for the first place?" She asked sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

Usagi was about to answer Luna's question when her stomach growled loudly, with Luna not noticing at all as she was licking her paw, as Usagi blushed slightly as she placed both of her arms around her stomach.

"Wow! All of a sudden, I'm getting hungry!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to cover for her growling stomach.

As Luna was about to comment, Usagi then accidently farted loudly, with her skirt being lifted up by her tuba toot as Usagi blushed before holding her skirt back down, her eyes widening. Luna then crept Usagi and rubbed herself against Usagi's legs, loving Usagi's flatulence as Usagi blushed in embarrassment, eying Luna as she widened her eyes in shock.

"I say, Serena!" Luna commented, while chuckling as she was still rubbing her head against Usagi's legs. "You do have quite a tuba butt! I must admit that you have been pigging out lately."

Usagi growled in annoyance as she eyed at Luna, letting out a cute little poot as she threw her arms down in anger. "Luna, this is what it looks like!" She exclaimed angrily. "And why are you happy about me farting anyways?"

"Because I felt soft when I crept up into you." Luna replied as she was still rubbing her head against Usagi's legs, much to Usagi's dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena, are you still upset that you're having trouble with farting?" Luna asked as she was licking her left paw.

Usagi sweat dropped, as she placed her hands on her butt while letting out a loud fart, which had lifted up her skirt, revealing her white panties. "Yes, Luna! And I really need your help!" Usagi muttered as she began rubbing her butt with both of her hands, farting loudly again.

"Help? I thought I think that you might be happy about passing gas just because I teased you more often." Luna stated as she went and rubbed herself against Usagi, much to her annoyance.

"What?! No way!" Usagi remarked angrily as she quickly swiped her left leg away from Luna, farting loudly again. "Oh, if Mamoru knew that I was capable of farting like this, there's no way he would marry me!" Usagi then paused as she widened her eyes, a deep pitched poot breaking the beat. "Oh, why no way he would willingly be my boyfriend for life!"

"Yes...might." Luna pointed out as she climbed on Usagi's shoulder. "But who said anything about that?"

Before Usagi could answer, she then farted a big one that lasted then five seconds, causing Luna to climb off Usagi's shoulder and went on the spare spot as she started cleaning her left paw again, with Usagi blushing in embarrassment as she held down her skirt, which has been lifted up by her flatulence.

Usagi grew her eyes wide as she felt her panties damp as she glanced down her butt while blushing and sweat dropping at the same time. "Aw man... I mud slapped my panties already..." Usagi exclaimed, as she shook her head in disbelief, letting out another toot. "Oh, why me...?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Serena, darling, Your dinner is ready!" Ikuko called from downstairs.

Usagi blushed as she sweat dropped, placing her hands on her stomach, as she let out a couple of wet farts that sounded like a trombone, which had lifted up her blue school skirt.

"Oh no, Luna, what am I going to do?" Usagi panicked as she had her hands on her butt. "If my mom sees me letting out loose farts at dinner, I will be grounded to go anywhere!"

"Pretty sure, you won't be able to get in trouble to let out gas by accident." Luna stated. "In fact I'm sure Mamoru won't mind if he sees you doing all of this."

Usagi glared at Luna, being serious. "No he won't, Luna! I'm telling you! He won't!"

"Trust me, Serena." Luna chuckled. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Usagi sighed deeply as she responded at Luna, "OK, here goes nothing..."

Luna smiled. "Good luck."

Usagi then went downstairs slowly to the kitchen, where she found her family.

"Hi, honey!" Ikuko greeted. "You're just in time for to have a family dinner with us!"

Usagi was about to comment when she farted loudly, with her skirt being lifted up by her flatulence as held it back down, with Ikuko being surprised by Usagi's suddenly passed out flatulence.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ikuko asked. "Come on, let's all sit down at the table and have a family dinner."

"Sure." Usagi responded nervously. "What are we having?"

"Rice, chicken, carrots and peas." Ikuko replied as she led Usagi into the kitchen table with her father Kenji and her brother Shingo. "Don't worry, honey. If there's something a problem with you, like you have just did, please tell me. I'd always love to hear."

"OK." Usagi responded as she and her mother sat at the kitchen table with Kenji and Shingo, before starting to eat their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

After Usagi had finished her dinner, she went upstairs to her room as she slouched on bed, with Luna walking up to her.

"See, Serena?" Luna smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I guess it seems no once noticed."

Usagi immediately sat up, glaring at Luna as Luna jumped on Usagi's bed next to her. "Don't you get it?! If I'm going to park, being gassy my friends will surely laugh at me."

Luna chuckled. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course they won't."

"They will too!" Usagi snapped, standing up as she placed her hands on her hips.

"If they laughed at you, how would you feel?" Luna chuckled, licking her left paw.

"Embarrassed." Usagi bluntly answered, as she folded her arms letting out a loud toot.

"Exactly." Luna stated. "Now why don't we just forget all about your gassiness and get some sleep until tomorrow, since it's your weekend."

Usagi groaned in annoyance as she shoved Luna's paw away from her. "I know that!"

Luna just chuckled. "Well, well, well. I'm not surprised."

"I've heard that!" Usagi shouted, changing into her pyjamas as she switched off the light and went into bed, falling asleep.

Luna simply groaned as she then curled herself into a ball and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Luna woke up as she stretched herself, especially her tail and shook her body out, before hopped on Usagi's bed.

"Serena, wake up! You've got a chance to visit your friend Minako, remember?" Luna stated.

Usagi woke up, getting out of bed as she stretched her arms, letting out a loud fart, much to her embarrassment.

"Still having problems with your 'Tuba Butt', eh, gasbag?" Luna asked teasingly, licking her left paw, having a morning wash for a original cat.

Usagi growled angrily and grabbed Luna by her tail, picking her up as she tossed Luna at the wall, causing the black cat to faint during a smack against the wall and onto the floor with anime swirly eyes.

Luna then stood up, hissing at Usagi as she raised her right paw, sticking her claws out. "I can't believe you've threw on the wall!" Luna exclaimed angrily. "Now what was that for?!"

**_"BECAUSE YOU'VE INSULTED ME!" _**Usagi yelled angrily as she shook her fist at Luna, letting out a loud fart, as her panties became damper and damper than ever.

Luna dropped her angry expression and sighed as she went up to Usagi. "Look... I know you're getting stressed out from every fart you let out." Luna pointed out. "But I think it's about time that you take some..."

Then, Ikuko walked into the bedroom, with a bottle of tablets in her right hand. "Anti-Farting Tablets!" Ikiko explained.

"Really? What are they for?" Usagi asked.

Ikuko chuckled. "Well, I don't know, sweetie. It can help you by getting rid of gas inside you. That's what is for."

Usagi then snatched a bottle of Gas Relief Tablets from Ikuko, letting out a deep pitched poot. "Well, let's see about it!" Usagi claimed eagerly, as she took some tables out from the bottle and popped them into her mouth before swallowing them.

Ikuko sweat dropped as she chuckled. "Well, is it any better now?" she asked nervously.

"Yes!" Usagi responded. "I'm no longer that fart factory ever again and I can go to the-"

Suddenly, Usagi felt a sharp pain inside her bowels, dropping the bottle of tablets as she grabbed her stomach, moaning in pain as she ran to the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a second!" Usagi shouted.

"I'll come with you too, Serena!" Ikuko cried out, running after Usagi.

Luna looked at the bottle. And in the bottle it says on the label, "Gas Relief Tablets".

"Hmm... So that's why Usagi-chan took one tablet and too many..." Luna thought as she turned the bottle and the back of the bottle says, "Some people can get gas problems. But don't worry, you can take tablets whenever you felt a pain inside you. Warning: May cause several more bowel pain, and some."

Then, Usagi screamed loudly, followed by loud farts and splats, much to Luna's disgusted when she heard this. "Well, I'll go see if Serena's alright..." she said to herself, as she went to the bathroom to check up with Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna was standing by the bathroom door, licking her left paw, waiting for Usagi to come out from the bathroom.

"Serena?" Luna called, knocking the door with her right paw. "Are you OK in there? Because we've got to go!"

"I'll be there one second!" Luna called from the bathroom. "Just give me one minute!

"OK, whatever you say..." Luna sighed.

_1 minute later..._

Usagi came out of the bathroom, wearing a new pair tight aqua jeans along with a new red stomach-showing top with white flowers on, as Luna sweat dropped as she chuckled nervously.

"Seriously, Serena, why do you have to go to the park dressed like that?" Luna asked nervously.

"It's because these are so tight, and you can see my entire butt exposing." Usagi responded. "So that's why I'm wearing these new clothes that were in the closet that my mom found for me so I can keep my farts under control."

"But Serena, these are brand new!" Luna pointed out.

"Exactly. If I wear regular tight blue jeans, I'll just be even gassier, as proven by Mr Rhedosaurus." Usagi stated.

"Yeah... I noticed..." Luna grumbled in awe, licking her left paw.

"What was that, bad kitty?!" Usagi hollered angrily as she grabbed Luna by the back of her neck, picking her up and glared at her.

"N-no... Um... N-nothing, Serena! Noting!" Luna panicked as she sweat dropped, quavering in fear while begging Usagi to put her down.

Usagi then stared at Luna in the confused expression. "Hmm... Okay, then." Usagi remarked as she put Luna down.

"Look, Serena, I know you're not enjoying having a 'Tuba Butt' and becoming a gasbag..." Luna explained. "But I think you shouldn't be wearing that outfit of yours..."

**_"I'LL WEAR WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" _**Usagi yelled, causing Luna to quiver in fear while sweat dropping.

"But Serena," Luna mentioned nervously. "I know you want to keep your farts under control, but-"

"**_I SAID-" _**Usagi blurted out, then she finally managed to calm down as she took a really deep breath and sigh in relief, trying not to overwork herself . "Well, I guess you're right. I guess I better get changed..."

"No, Serena! I didn't even said that!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Usagi asked. "What was that you've said just then?"

Suddenly, much to surprise of Luna, Usagi started pooting loudly in her aqua jeans, her gas getting louder and deeper pitched as it continued building up inside the jeans, her butt literally appearing way bigger than normal.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Serena!" Luna commented, rubbing herself against Usagi's legs as Usagi's butt grew bigger. And bigger.

_**And bigger.**_

"Oh no, this isn't looking good!" Usagi blurted out, her eyes widening with embarrassment as she continued farting away.

"I doubt it..." Luna sighed, as she continued rubbing her head against Usagi's legs, purring in deep pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

By afternoon went by, Usagi and family went into the car as they were driving to the park, leaving Luna behind as she was all alone in the house, thinking about Usagi being gassy for some reason.

"Hmm... I don't want to think about it, but..." Luna sighed. "Still, I think there would be even more trouble if I met up with Serena at the park... Well, if only..."

Meanwhile, Usagi, Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo had arrived at the park.

"Alright! We're here!" Shingo cheered, running towards the play area.

"Yay! Finally I get to see my friend Minako so I can go on the swings with her!" Usagi exclaimed in glee, following Shingo.

"Don't run off you two!" Ikuko instructed.

But Usagi and Shingo weren't both listening at all. Instead, Usagi ran towards the swings, while Shingo was running off to play on the slide, with Ikuko and Kenji following them. When the family reached the play area, Kenji and Ikuko both sat on the bench to keep an eye on Usagi and Shingo.

While Usagi was playing on the swings when Minako came along and sat on the swing next to her.

"Usagi!" Minako claimed happily. "I knew that you would came!" She then noticed Usagi, wearing a tight pair of aqua jeans and a red stomach-showing top with white flowers on. "Say Serena, why are wearing those jeans and that top?"

"Because, I've been having a lot of trouble farting lately since yesterday so I've decided to put that new outfit on so I will keep my farts under control." Usagi responded.

"Wait..." Minako stated. "You have a farting problem?"

Before Minako knew it, Usagi stood up as she accidently farted loudly, as she blushed while sweat dropping, with her jeans puffing up by her powerful fart as Usagi placed her hands on her butt, which let out a cute little poot.

"Yes, and I don't know why I'm so gassy since yesterday..." Usagi explained sadly, and then began to cry. "What's Mamoru going to think? He's going to dump me because I'm a flatulent gasbag!"

""If he does that, he thinks it's even more worth it. I think he should love you no matter what." Minako assured.

Usagi stopped crying as she blushed, farting loudly again, her jeans being puffed up by her powerful fart. "You really think so?"

Minako nodded. "I do!"

And so, Usagi and Minako started swinging on the swings with each other, having quite a good time by themselves, and of course, Usagi was hoping as she thought about what her boyfriend Mamoru's going to think about her gassiness.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sunset had arrived, Usagi and Minako were having fun playing with each other on the swings when both girls heard Minako's mom calling.

"Minako, honey!" she called. "Where are you? We've got to go now!"

"Okay mom!" Minako called out, tilting her head to Usagi. "Well then. I better get going now, Serena. See you later!" Minako the waved as she went to her mother.

"Goodbye, Minako!" Usagi waved back as she watched Minako walking away.

"Serena, I think it's probably time, now..." Luna confirmed, who had appeared out of nowhere on the swing as she was licking her right paw. "You see, if I've told you once, I've told you thousand times, you don't need to feel embarrassed."

"What do you mean by that, Luna?" Usagi asked, rubbing her chin, but she farted again as her jeans puffed by her powerful poot, as she slightly blushed while placing her hands on her butt.

"I'm just saying that I'm telling you, Serena, there's no need to be embarrassed." Luna stated. "And besides, you can't control yourself by passing gas, eventually."

Usagi suddenly started panicking as she saw her boyfriend Mamoru, who was standing by the lamp post showed up.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna asked.

"He's here!" Usagi panicked, pointing at Mamoru, letting out a deep pitched toot.

"Well?" Luna smiled "Go ahead. Don't just stand there, feeling embarrassed about yourself, Serena. It's time for you to show up to Darien."

Usagi gulped as she slowly walked up to Mamoru. "What if he dumps me for being a gasbag?" She thought to herself.

"Hey, Serena." Mamoru greeted. "Glad you came to see me, it's been awhile since we met each other."

And the answer is... Usagi said **_nothing._**

"Hey, Serena, is something wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Uh..." responded Usagi.

Before she knew it, Usagi farted loudly, her tight aqua jeans getting tighter by her tuba toot, as Usagi widened her eyes blushing in embarrassment as she placed her hands on her stomach, with Darien smiling while blushing, liking of what he saw as he started to feel his pants getting tighter, as he sighed in relief.


End file.
